


Minjem Duit

by JesslynKR



Category: Arif & Imam, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indonesia, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki as Siblings, Flash Fiction, Gen, Humor, Mention of Imam (Arif & Imam), humor receh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: [AU, flash fiction, crossover] hanya suatu hari ketika Daiki tidak ikhlas meminjamkan uang kepada kakaknya. [Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Arif & Imam © Kasogi & Azam
> 
> Notes: berdasarkan komik Arif dan Imam: Pinjam Uang (2), dengan sedikit perubahan.
> 
> Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa selain fanfiksi ini.

Minjem Duit

 

Bagi Daiki, sang kakak hanyalah gadis kuliahan yang cerewet. Atau gadis kuliahan yang skripsinya masih revisi terus-menerus.

Apalagi kakaknya suka meminjam uang.

Contohnya sekarang ini.

"Dai-chan, pinjem uang sepuluh ribu dong. Gue mau beli tahu bulat Nyol-Nyol nih."

Daiki menatap sengit kakaknya yang seksinya luar biasa, Satsuki.

"Minjem duit mulu lo!"

Daiki mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyerahkan selembar sepuluh ribuan. Udah lecek dan bau kaus kaki pula. Oh itu bau kaus kakinya Daiki yang enggak diganti selama sebulan.

"Oh ya Dai-chan," sela Satsuki saat melihat Daiki yang memakai helm dan jaketnya. "nebeng dong, sampai _pengkolan_ aja, boleh ya?"

"Ck, banyak maunya. Ya udah ayo."

Dan pergilah Satsuki dengan dibonceng oleh sang adik.

 

Satsuki sampai di pengkolan dengan selamat. Ia lalu turun dari motor sang adik. Masa iya mau terus-terusan dibonceng adiknya yang bau kaki. _Tak sudi kuuu tak sudi~_

"Totalnya sepuluh ribu ya, jangan lupa kasih bintang limanya."

"Iya, makasih ya," Satsuki menyerahkan uang sepuluh ribunya. Lalu pengemudi motor itu menerima uangnya dan tancap gas, menjauh dari Satsuki. Satsuki sendiri berjalan ke arah gerobak tahu bulat Nyol-Nyol milik Mas Imam ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Uang Daiki, dikasihin ke Daiki lagi ... tadi suaranya kayak tukang gojek,"

Satsuki membelakakkan matanya.

_._

_Ada kelezatan baru, Mie Sarap Black Curry_

_Dengan belasan rempahnya, begitu fenomenal creamy~_

_Membuat lidah menari-nari_

_Mie Sarap Black Curry~ sedap, sedaaaap~_

_Gurihnya, lezatnya, nikmatnya Mie Sarap Black Curry!_

_._

Oh, rupanya ponsel Satsuki yang berbunyi. Karena masih dalam keadaan kesal karena ulah Daiki, Satsuki sampai tidak membaca nama kontak penelepon.

_"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Mbak Satsuki?"_

"Iya, saya sendiri, ada apa ya Mas?"

_"Saya juga sendiri, jadian aja yuk?"_

"SIAAAAAALLL!!" Satsuki memutuskan panggilan dan membaca nama kontaknya.

Moriyama Yo(shit)aka.

 

**END?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> (hayo ngaku yang baca ringtonenya sambil nyanyi)
> 
> Dan entah kenapa bang Mori terlintas begitu saja... *plak
> 
> Demi apa ini masih garing kriuk-kriuk, tapi yang penting receh lah yaa *ditimpuks*


End file.
